Ana Golja
' Muazana' "Ana" Golja (born January 31, 1996) is a Canadian actress and singer of Albanian descent, best known for playing Zoë Rivas in the teen drama Degrassi: Next Class and Ariana Berlin in the TV movie Full Out. Career Golja began her acting career in 2005 as Lucy in the Canadian police series 1-800-Missing. She later had small roles in the series Flashpoint and How to be Indie, before landing a part in the regular cast of Connor Undercover in 2010. In 2011, she played Liz in Clue. In 2010 with What's Up Warthogs! she had her first major role as part of the main cast of that sitcom. Since then she participated in small projects and a web series. Since 2013, Golja has played Zoë Rivas in the Canadian teen drama Degrassi: Next Class.[1] In 2015, Ana played Ariana Berlin, in the biopic Full Out, a role which earned her a nomination for the Canadian Screen Awards.[2] Golja recorded the song "Feel So Good" for the Full Out soundtrack, and as of January 2016, Golja is working on her debut EP. Filmography Trivia *"Ana" is actually her stage name. Her birth name is Muazana. *Ana is an Aquarius. *Her first kiss was on screen with Eric Osborne, who portrays Miles. *Ana is a fan of One Direction and her favorite is Harry Styles. *Downton Abbey is one of her favorite shows. *She is a classically trained singer. *She also stars as Ellen in a web-series called Unlikely Heroes. *She has been acting since she was 9 and a half. *She's also a fan of Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, Jennifer Lopez, Ariana Grande, and Lady Gaga. *She is of Albanian descent and speaks Albanian. *The first thing she does in the morning is check her phone. *She prefers dogs over cats. *Her number one celebrity crush is Leonardo Dicaprio. *Her favorite ice cream flavour is tiramisu and she tend to stay away from fruit flavours. *She plays piano, clarinet and used to play guitar. *Her favorite Instagram filter is Mayfair, but she does use Lo-Fi and x-pro ll a lot too. *She would never wear anything with spikes. *She never played a character like Zoë before, and she would not be friends with her. *If she was stuck on a deserted island, she would want Imogen to keep her company. *One of her new year resolutions is to do more volunteer work. *She loves the film Serendipity. *She auditioned for Degrassi on December 18, 2012. *She has a parrot named Papaguya. *Her mom is her role model. *She loves Meryl Streep, Johnny Depp, Tom Hanks, Julia Roberts, and Colin Firth; and she would be honored if she get to work with them one day. *She has a fear of Clowns. *She doesn't have a middle name. *She worked with Dylan Everett and Melinda Shankar in How To Be Indie. *Phantom of the Opera is her favorite musical. *She hates horror films and can't handle anything scary. *Her favorite Beyoncé song is Partition. *Andre Kim took her to his prom. *She loves fashion. *She will release music under her real name. *She is best friends with Aislinn Paul. *She starred in Full Out with Degrassi co-star Sarah Fisher. Category:Plays Maiah Lawrence Category:Portrayer Category:Portrayers More Than One Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Got Replaced